Problem: Write the following expression as a polynomial: $$(2x^2+3x+7)(x+1)-(x+1)(x^2+4x-63)+(3x-14)(x+1)(x+5).$$
Answer: Factoring out $(x+1)$, we have:

\begin{align*}
&(x+1)((2x^2+3x+7)-(x^2+4x-63)+(3x-14)(x+5))\\
=\text{ }&(x+1)(2x^2+3x+7-x^2-4x+63+3x^2+x-70) \\
=\text{ }&(x+1)(2x^2-x^2+3x^2+3x-4x+x+7+63-70) \\
=\text{ }&(x+1)(4x^2+0x+0) \\
=\text{ }&4x^2(x+1) \\
=\text{ }&\boxed{4x^3+4x^2}.
\end{align*}